


Disgustingly In Love (But Cute At the Same Time)

by Enigmaforum



Series: Dousy Week 2020 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dousy Week 2020, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Timequake, dousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaforum/pseuds/Enigmaforum
Summary: Sometimes space travel was flying through the stars for days on end and sometimes it involved teaming up with the Guardians of the Galaxy to save a planet and then celebrate the victory afterwards.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024972
Comments: 20
Kudos: 80





	Disgustingly In Love (But Cute At the Same Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Dousy Week Round 2. 
> 
> Today's prompt: Astro Ambassadors

Daniel loved travelling through space. He loved meeting new cultures and species and making new allies and friends. He especially liked it when they got to do good work with those allies. Like today, they managed to save a planet with a group of people that called themselves the Guardians of the Galaxy and _Thor_. The fight was hard but the important thing was that they won, the planet stayed free, and _no one_ died or got seriously injured.

They were all a little dirty and a little bruised but they all made it and when the planet’s government had offered to host them for the evening they had all readily agreed and set up shop at one of the local bars to celebrate a job well done.

Daniel thought that the Guardians were decent beings who worked well together in a crisis but he found that he liked Rocket and Nebula the best because they were absolutely the brains of the operation and he’d been happy to take over a table with them and Kora while Daisy and Thor talked at the bar.

He also liked Thor. He was smarter than people thought and he had been quick to understand and defer to Daisy when he joined in with their team to assist on the mission. It also hadn't taken him long to figure out that Daisy was the one the ‘Son of Coul’ couldn’t stop gushing about when Coulson had reconnected with the guy last time he had come to Earth. He treated her like the honored daughter of a dear friend and Daniel could see the way Daisy delighted in hearing about Coulson before she had known him. 

Daniel was glad for their new connections and also highly amused about the fact that Fury was going to _hate this_ when he found out about it.

“What’s with the smile?” Kora asked and Daniel just grinned.

“Think of what Fury’s going to say when I send him this report.”

Kora snorted and tipped her alien beer to him and took a drink as he did the same.

“Fury?” Nebula asked and Daniel nodded.

“We’re forward deployed to his new secret organization and yes we know it’s the worst kept secret out there,” he said when Rocket opened his mouth to interrupt.

“Fair,” Rocket nodded. “You send him reports?”

“He likes trolling him. Fury thought he was getting a yes man out of Sousa. He was so wrong,” Kora giggled.

“I don’t like people assuming anything about me,” Daniel told them because while he liked Nick Fury he had not liked how much Fury thought he knew about him when he'd been recruited. Reports from the fifties were one thing but they were in a different time now. 

“Oh! Can I show them the email Mack sent us about the last one?”

“Go ahead,” Daniel nodded as he took another drink. “Maybe they can add some colorful details for this one.”

“Incoming,” Rocket said as Quill dropped into the empty seat behind Daniel.

Daniel sighed.

He was not the biggest fan of Peter Quill. He thought he had handled himself well in battle but he was very _there_. He kind of reminded him of Deke in a way but without the endearing factor of being Simmons’ grandson.

“Dude are you really going to leave your girl at the bar with _Thor_?” Quill asked. “Because man I would go and stake my claim.”

“I’m sorry?” Daniel asked with a look towards Rocket who just shook his head. Nebula had chosen to ignore the conversation entirely in order to read the email Mack had forwarded them after Fury had read their last mission report. He thought he saw a faint smile on her face while Kora giggled as she reread it.

“She’s at the bar. Talking to Thor,” Quill repeated.

“And?” Daniel asked as he took another drink because he _thought_ he knew where this was going and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.

“You’re not worried about that?”

“No. Why should I be?”

“Because it’s _Thor_ ,” Quill told him, speaking as though he were talking to an idiot. Daniel sighed as Rocket cursed and they both shared a look as they took another drink from their bottles.

“Just because you’re insecure doesn’t mean everyone else is Quill,” Rocket told him. “Sousa here is clearly secure in his relationship with Daisy.”

“That,” Daniel said, “Also she’s a grown woman who can talk to whoever she wants.”

“And Thor’s still in love with Jane,” Nebula added.

“It’s true, he is,” Rocket nodded. “Wait until he’s had enough tonight and everyone can hear his truly terrible poetry to her.”

Daniel made a mental note to get the hell out of this place before that happened. He could sympathize with the guy but his plans tonight involved peeling Daisy out of her suit and enjoying the truly ridiculous king-sized bed in the room they’d taken for the night.

“And Daisy doesn’t have eyes for anyone but him,” Kora pointed out. “They’re disgustingly in love. Ask anyone else on the crew, hell ask Fury and he’ll tell you all about it.”

“I’d rather eat my own jacket then ask Fury anything,” Quill said.

“Then help us troll him,” Kora said. “What would Fury do if we sent him a video message with this one?”

Daniel laughed at the thought. Fury hated their video messages. The one with Carol and the burning building behind them had gone over especially well.

As he caught movement from the corner of his eye he smiled as he imagined what this one would do.

Maybe they’d win the bet they had going with the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. this time.

“Record one,” he said before he lifted his arm so Daisy could make herself comfortable on his lap.

“What are we recording?” she asked as she settled against him while she stole the beer in his hand and took a sip before he took it back and did the same.

“Kora thinks we should send Fury a video message with this report.”

“Oh god,” Daisy cackled. “We’re going to win this time.”

“I was thinking the same thing.”

“We are so winning,” Kora said.

“Having fun over here then?” Daisy asked.

“Loads,” Daniel said. “Have fun with Thor?”

“He’s coming over with the alien version of shots,” Daisy told him. “And I can’t wait to message AC and call him Son of Coul. And I’m totally teaching Alya to say it to him too.”

“You're a menace,” he laughed as Thor came booming over with a giant tray.

“Friends!” Thor boomed as he reached the table and set the tray down. “Please join Daisy and I in a round of drinks. I assure you they are perfectly safe for alien and human consumption.”

“How many do I need to catch-up to you?” he asked and she laughed and reached out to grab two from the table at the same time everyone else did.

“To victory and new friends,” Thor called as he raised his shot and downed it. Everyone else did the same thing and quickly downed the liquor. Daniel winced at the initial taste but found that after that it went down smoothly and he set the glass down to take the other from Daisy but she shook her head.

He raised an eyebrow as she pressed the tip of the glass to his lips and he let her tip the contents into his mouth and enjoyed the way her eyes darkened as she watched him swallow.

“Get a room,” Kora called out and Daniel raised an eyebrow at Daisy who quickly took his beer and finished it in two gulps.

“We will,” Daisy called as she scrambled off of his lap and held a hand out that he quickly took as he stood. “Will you be alright here if we go?”

“I’m fine,” Kora waved a hand at the room. “The team’s still here.”

“And I assure you no harm will come to her,” Thor promised.

“We’ll see you in the morning then,” Daniel said. “You’re going to stay in one of the rooms they offered us?”

“Probably, I’m making the video first though,” Kora grinned. “Nebula has some excellent ideas.”

“I want in on the betting now,” Nebula said.

“We can make that happen,” Daniel said before he nodded to everyone. “Goodnight. See you all in the morning.”

Kora rolled her eyes at the way her sister pulled Daniel out of the bar and the way they both stopped to kiss the other in the open doorway before they wandered off for their room.

“Nevermind, I get it, they really don’t have eyes for anyone else do they?” Peter asked her and she shook her head.

“Disgustingly in love,” she repeated but she smiled. “But they’re cute. As long as they’re fully clothed. The last time I called them she was half naked. Came to get me but was grumpy the entire time because I interrupted her evening. So, we won’t be repeating that incident tonight.”

“A wise decision,” Thor mused. “Now what is this I hear about a video for Nick Fury?”

Kora smiled wide. This was going to be _the best._

“I am so glad you asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rocket and Nebula are the brains of that outfit and you will never convince me that Daisy, Daniel, and Kora don't live to troll Fury and that Fury doesn't call Coulson constantly to bitch about his kid.
> 
> As always thank you for reading!


End file.
